White Mist
"Ugh...wher-where am I?" said 10 yr old Sherri, waking up. She tried to get up, yet a pain in her stomach couldn't let her. She looked down to see a large shard of glass in her stomach. She had looked left and right, only to notice she was in a car wreck, passenger's seat. She looked at the driver's seat and noticed that it was her mother, laying dead in front of her. She reached to her mom and kept asking, "Mommy, wake up. Please, wake up. Mommy? Mommy?" Sherri went again to get out of the passenger's seat, but when she did, she had tripped and fallen down on other shards of glass, which penetrated her skin, making her scream as blood dripped down her body. She slowly and painfully got up from her position and looked around. All she could see was nothing but darkness. She kept observing the area, and noticed something white from uphill. A black silhouette soon emerged from the white mist and started walking down to Sherri. Scared, Sherri tried to run in the opposite direction, hoping to get rid of the silhouette. All Sherri could actually do was slowly limp away. She thought to herself what the thing was or what would happen if she got caught. She just wanted to get as far away as possible. "Don't run, little girl," said the silhouette, "I am not what you think." She found a cave mouth. It seemed too dark for the silhouette to catch her, thinking the silhouette was human. She rushed too fast without observation and fell inside the cave mouth, breaking her left leg. She screamed at the top of her lungs, with the screams echoing throughout the entirety of the cave. She tried her best to get up, but the staggering pain was too much for the poor girl, and she collapsed in tears of pain. As she is crying, she sees the white mist again, and then the black silhouette. She thought this might be like her mom, the end. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the events leading up to this moment. Sadly, she couldn't. The black silhouette walked down the mouth without jumping, and grabbed her silent body. She looked at the silhouette for a split second before she had blacked out from the pain. In Sherri's mind, she saw a man tied up to a chair. She ran to the man and noticed he was skinny to the point of being bony. The man said, "Help...me..." Before she could do anything, she was dragged away from the man too quickly. All she could see was white. Silence. Heart Monitors beeping. Sherri was in a hospital trying to look around. Sadly, Sherri couldn't see at all. She tried moving her body, her leg, but didn't have enough power to. A doctor came in and told Sherri, "Hello, little girl. Are you feeling okay?" Sherri couldn't speak, either. She just nodded her head. "Good" said the doctor, "then we will contact any of your immediate family." Sherri could smile as she heard that, but then frowned and cried. The doctor left, and another person entered. He sat down quietly as Sherri noticed him. "It seems as if you are in a bit of trouble. How about I take you away." Sherri replied, "Get...away..." Sherri was now surprised to speak. "Aren't you surprised, huh? Consider it a gift from me." said the man. Sherri reached for the man's face to get a positive facial feature. All she could feel was a mask. All of the sudden, the man put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her waist. The girl pressed the emergency button and doctors rushed in. The man looked behind him, smiled and ran to the window. The doctors rushed to the window, only to be amazed as both the man and the girl turned into a white mist. Sherri heard a woman's voice. "Hello Sherri," the woman said, "my name is --------------. Welcome to your new home." Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!